Tanjoubi Omedetou Mukuro san
by ShikiTeito
Summary: gomen lama mukuro san... saia kan nggak tau tanggal ultah sampean ini saja saia bikin dengan secepat kilat... mohon dinikmati, terjadi kegaduhan saat ultah si muku san apa yang didapat muku san dari tsukun? silakan baca aja


Disc… Amano Akira san

Pair… Mukuro san x Tsuna kun

Rate… biasa tetep T nggak kemana-mana kok

Warning… Gaje, Yaoi, OOC tingkat dasar dan menengah (emang sekolah?) nggak suka? Tinggal klik back ^^ atau kubunuh kalian jika coba-coba ngeflame hal yang tak berguna! Ahahaha... hanya bercanda ^^

Tanjoubi Omedetou... Mukuro san

-Rokudo Mukuro P.O.V-

Kufufufu~ Namaku Mukuro Rokudo, panggil saja Mukuro sama. Aku salah satu guardian Vongola, guardian of mist. Sebenarnya aku sangat membenci mafia, tapi untuk Tsuna… aku akan mencoba hanya untuk Tsuna.

"Tsuna san! Haru membawakan makan siang!" ujar seorang cewek menyebalkan namanya Haru. Cih tiap hari dia dekat-dekat terus sama Tsuna. Tapi untungnya Tsuna tidak memperdulikannya. Tapi tetap dia juga di black list.

Ya dalam keluarga vongola ada 6 guardian salah satunya tentunya aku. Para guardian juga sepertinya sangat memuja Tsuna salah satunya Hibari Kyoya. Dia diam-diam selalu menolong Tsuna, sungguh menyebalkan! Black list!

Lalu Gokudera Hayato dia sepertinya tertarik pada Tsuna, Yamamoto Takeshi dia selalu memanggil Tsuna langsung dengan namanya tidak seperti Hayato yang selalu memanggil Tsuna "Juudaime". Yah dia tak usah dimasukkan data orang yang menyukai Tsuna karena dia sendiri seperinya tertarik pada Hayato.

Arcobaleno Reborn, dia selalu bersama Tsuna tapi sepertinya dia tak tertarik pada Tsuna. Yah tak usah juga. Bianchi hmm… poison cookingnya sangat berbahaya, lebih baik dia tak usah juga dia hanya tertarik sama bocah arcobaleno itu.

Lambo juga, tapi untuk adult Lambo… sepertinya juga nggak usah, dia terlalu posesif pada si arcobaleno. Dino Cavallone juga nggak dia sepertinya tertarik pada Kyoya. Xanxus, si sialan itu dia juga tertarik pada Tsuna lebih baik dia di black list.

Lancia… diam-diam dia selalu mengoleksi foto Tsuna tak akan kubiarkan dia, dia juga di black list. Squalo dia nggak usah, dia tertarik sama si bocah sushi itu. Shamal dokter mesum juga nggak usah dia sibuk ngejar Bianchi.

Giotto... huh dia juga, dia selalu baik pada Tsuna pasti ada apa-apanya. Black list! Collonelo dia nggak usah, si arcobaleno satu ini nggak usah dipikirkan. Chrome dia tertarik pada Kyoya, haahh… sepertinya cintanya nggak bakalan dibalas kasihan.

Lalu I-pin dia hmm… nggak usah. Sasagawa Ryohei dia juga yah walau menyebalkan ngomong extreme-extreme terus. Sasagawa Kyoko, dia sangat berbahaya cewek idaman Tsuna tapi dia pernah nolak Tsuna untunglah… tapi tetap dia di black list.

Fuuta bocah rangking dia masih kecil, hmm… sepertinya hanya segitu yang kuingat yah sudahlah.

"Mukuro san ada apa?" tanya Tsuna yang sepertinya khawatir padaku. Dilihat gimana pun dia tetep kawai.

"Kufufu… tak apa-apa," ujar ku sambil tersenyum, kulihat diwajahnya ada semburat merah muncul.

-End of Rokudo Mukuro P.O.V-

-Normal P.O.V-

"Tsuna… hari ini ada waktu?" tanya Mukuro pada Tsuna.

"Eh? Go... gomen Mukuro san aku udah ada acara," tolak Tsuna.

Mukuro hanya menghela nafas, "gitu, ya… ya sudah lah"

"Eh? Juudaime! Sedang apa disana! Cepat nanti terlambat" teriak Gokudera ditemani Yamamoto dikejauhan.

"Ah… tunggu, maaf sekali lagi Mukuro san" Tsuna membungkuk dan berlari menuju Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

Mukuro tersenyum duduk dikursi entah dapat dari mana pokoknya ada kursi dah, 'sedihnya… belom apa-apa udah ditolak' batin Mukuro sambil nangis gaje.

"Rokudo Mukuro… sedang apa orang Kokuyo di Namimori?" tanya Hibari mempersiapkan Tonfa nya.

"Kufufu… aku kesini hanya mau mencari Tsuna saja" ujar Mukuro sambil tersenyum emm… mesum? Yah seperti itulah.

Hibari diam, "Tsuna sepertinya sudah pulang, lalu ada apa kau masih disini?"

"Hmm… mungkin godain cewek?" ujar Mukuro sambil tersenyum licik.

"Huh, sepertinya kau sudah menyerah sama Tsuna. Apa lebih baik kucari saja, mungkin dia ada dirumahnya" Hibari berjalan meninggalkan Mukuro sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Mukuro, Hibari mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

Mukuro yang melihat seringaian Hibari, mencoba mengejarnya tapi karena entah dari mana seluruh murid wanita mengerubutinya.

"Sialan kau Hibari!"

"…!"

"? Ada apa Juudaime?" tanya Gokudera melihat Tsuna yang tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak.

"Nggak… nggak ada apa-apa," ujar Tsuna sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan,"

"Ahahahaha… Lambo san datang… cake! Lambo san suka cake!" Lambo berlari menuju cake yang terpampang indah dimeja.

"Lambo! Jangan dimakan!" teriak Tsuna dan yang lainnya.

"Hahaha… Lambo san suka cake, cake, cake, cake" Lambo mengambil seluruh cake yang ada dipiring.

"Lambo! Cakenya jangan diambil, kalo mau ambil langkahi I-pin dulu!" ujar I-pin yang sudah bersiap mengeluarkan Gyoza fistnya.

"Bwee… Lambo san nggak akan kasih" akhirnya lomba kejar-kejaran pun terjadi di kediaman Sawada. Pengejar adalah Gokudera, Tsuna dan I-pin dan yang dikejar adalah Lambo beserta cake yang dibawanya.

"Gyoza fist," teriak I-pin mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Aku tak akan kalah, dynamite rocket" Gokudera ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Fufu... sepertinya menarik, Leon" ujar Reborn merubah Leon menjadi pistol dan menembakkannya tepat di Tsuna.

"Reborn!" teriak Tsuna mengejar Lambo.

Acara kejar mengejar telah lama berlangsung, ya I-pin menyerang Lambo dari kanan, Gokudera dari kiri dan Tsuna dari belakang. Akhirnya cake terselamatkan dan Lambo jatuh terguling-guling.

"Gotta stay calm… huaaaa," Lambo berlari dan mengambil bazooka 10-years miliknya. Lambo masuk kedalam bazooka tersebut dan bum… keluarlah asap berwarna pink. Dari dalam asap Lambo dewasa duduk sambil membawa bunga mawar ditangannya. "My, my… hai vongola muda"

"Huh!" terdengar suara lain disebelah Lambo, ya dia adalah Reborn dewasa. Mengapa Reborn juga ikut-ikutan? Baiklah akan saia reka ulang…

Lambo yang dikejar diserang oleh I-pin, Tsuna dan Gokudera terjatuh berguling-guling tepat didekat Reborn dan karena Lambo menangis dia mengeluarkan Bazooka 10-years miliknya masuklah Lambo dan Reborn, lalu bum… seperti yang saia tulis tadi jadi deh Adult Lambo and Reborn.

Bianchi yang tiba-tiba masuk, meihat Lambo yang seperti pacar lamanya. Biasalah apa yang akan dia katakan, yap… "Romeo!" mengejar Lambo.

Lambo yang melihat Bianchi mengejarnya juga ikutan berlari, "Poison cooking" Bianchi melempar Poison cookingnya.

Gokudera yang melihat Bianchi tepar seketika, "ane...ki"

"Ahahaha... Tsuna! Gokudera tepar nih" ujar Yamamoto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gokudera pakai ranting kayu yang entah didapat darimana.

"Gokudera kun!" panggil Tsuna dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sialan kau baka yakyu singkirkan ranting itu! Juudaime... maafkan aku, aku tak bisa melanjutkan... nya" akhirnya Gokudera pingsan dengan wajah pucat sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Gokudera kun!" teriak Tsuna melihat Gokudera sudah tiada. *di bom sama Gokudera* Maksud saya melihat gokudera pingsan.

"Tunggu… siapa kamu?" tanya Tsuna melihat Reborn dewasa.

"Dame Tsuna!" ujar Reborn sambil duduk dikursi terdekat.

Tsuna yang merasa pernah melihat penampilan orang itu, "Heeee... Reborn!" teriaknya nggak percaya.

"Reborn? Kyaaa… Reborn dewasa tetap keren," Bianchi pingsan setelah melihat Reborn dewasa dengan darah mengucur keluar dari hidungnya. Waahh... saia dapet saingan nih.

Dari luar jendela terdengar lagu hymne Namimori, "Hibrid chan?" panggil Tsuna pada burung milik Hibari. Tsuna lalu membuka jendela dan melihat Hibari ada didepan rumahnya. "Hibari san… dan Mukuro san!"

"Gawaaatt! Mukuro san udah sampai gimana nih!" Tsuna panik melihat Mukuro ada didepan rumahnya.

"Ahahaha… nggak usah panik, lebih baik suruh mereka ke kamarmu aja dulu" ujar Yamamoto tersenyum.

"Seperti apa yang dikatakan Yamamoto, lebih baik kita suruh mereka dikamarmu" ajak Reborn yang berjalan kearah pintu.

"Tunggu Reborn!"

Reborn membuka pintu terlihatlah dua orang cowok yang saling diam, "Ah, silakan masuk Hibari san, Mukuro san" ujar Tsuna mempersilahkan kedua orang tersebut.

"Tsuna… seperti biasa kau manis," ujar Mukuro sambil mencium punggung tangan Tsuna.

"Mu... Mukuro san," Mukuro melihat keatas wajah Tsuna berganti menjadi wajah Hibari yang sudah mencapai batas amarahnya.

"Hah? Kenapa jadi Hibari?" tanya Mukuro pada Tsuna.

"Ciaossu..." Mukuro dan Hibari menoleh kearah suara yang sepertinya mereka kenal. Tapi saat melihat kearah suara tersebut terdengar, bukan sang arcobaleno berbentuk bayi yang terlihat. Tapi seorang pemuda tampan bersosok mirip sang arcobaleno.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hibari melihat orang tersebut.

"Ah… Hibari san ini Reborn 10 tahun yang akan datang" ujar Tsuna memperkenalkan Reborn pada kedua orang tersebut.

Mukuro dan Hibari mengernyit keheranan, "apa maksudmu kalau orang ini si bayi, si arcobaleno itu?" tanya Hibari dan Mukuro berbarengan.

"Ah itu sebenarnya…" akhirnya tsuna menjelaskan segala hal yang terjadi mengapa Reborn bisa seperti itu. 5 menit sudah berlalu tapi entah kenapa Reborn sama sekali nggak berubah menjadi bayi lagi.

"Yoyoyoyoyoyo… sepertinya bazooka 10-years milik Lambo san rusak dan entah kapan akan kembali seperti semula,"

"Ehh…" ujar Tsuna tak percaya, 'bisa gawat nih' batin Tsuna.

"Baiklah saya akan pulang dulu,"

"Eh? I… Iya… hati-hati" ujar Tsuna dan menutup jendela.

"Nah… karena kita tinggal berempat aja, kalian berdua menyingkirlah dari sini" usir Mukuro pada kedua orang yang lain dan menutup pintu.

"Apa maksudmu Mukuro! Buka pintunya… Mukuro hoi!" teriak Hibari sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Tsuna.

Entah berapa lama Hibari berteriak, didalam kamar Tsuna terdengar suara rintihan yang diduga suara tersebut milik Tsuna.

"Si… sialan dia Mukuro!" teriak Hibari sekera-kerasnya.

Gokudera yang mendengar teriakkan Hibari berlari mendatangi Hibari yang ternyata ada didepan kamar Tsuna. "Bocah komite ada apa?" tanya Gokudera pada Hibari.

"Mukuro dia…" ujar Hibari yang wajahnya memerah mendengar desahan didalam kamar Tsuna.

"Juudaime! Tidaaaakkkk!" teriak Gokudera frustasi mendengar desahan dikamar bossnya itu. Gokudera pun pasrah dan duduk seperti orang terlantar.

Beberapa jam berlalu...

Pintu kamar Tsuna terbuka dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang tidak baik dijelaskan dalam fic berrate T ini. (kalo nggak bisa dijelasin kenapa ditulis!) *diinjak + digamparin rame-rame*

"Mukuro! Kau apakan Juudaime" teriak Gokudera yang melihat Mukuro sudah keluar dari kamar Tsuna.

"Kufufufu... kau ingin tau? Tanya saja pada Tsuna" ujar Mukuro berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Tidaaaakkk! Juudaimeee!" teriak Gokudera menghampiri Tsuna yang ada dikamarnya tertidur di kasur miliknya setelah apa yang dia lakukan dengan Mukuro. Gokudera shok melihat "Juudaime" nya tak berpakaian dan sedang tertidur dengan wajah sepertinya bahagia. Tiba-tiba Gokudera menangis.

"Huueee... tidaakk! Juudaimeee!" rengek Gokudera membangunkan Tsuna dari tidurnya.

"Mmmhh... Gokudera kun? Kenapa kau nangis?" tanya Tsuna pada Gokudera yang masih nangis, "Juudaime maafkan saya yang tak bisa melindungi anda dari si mesum satu ini..." melanjutkan acara nangisnya.

Tsuna tersenyum, "tak apa Gokudera kun, maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu khawatir" ujar Tsuna pada Gokudera dan memeluknya. "Ah... tapi bisakah kalian keluar dulu?" Gokudera sedikit tidak mengerti dengan maksud Tsuna "kenapa Juudaime?" tanya Gokudera tak mengerti.

"Itu..." muka Tsuna memerah, Hibari dan Gokudera yang mengerti menutupi mukanya yang memerah karena mengrti hal 'itu'. "Ba... baiklah maaf mengganggu anda Juudaime" ujar Gokudera keluar dari kamar. Mukuro masih dikamar mandi.

"Tsuna san! Dekorasinya sudah ja... di, kyaaaa…!" Haru memasang muka horror saat dia melihat keadaan dikamar Tsuna. Ya seperti ini... Mukuro Rokudo yang hanya memakai handuk dipinggang jelaslah habis dari kamar mandi mencium Tsuna yang ada di kasurnya tanpa memakai selembar kain.

Dengan tampang horror Haru berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Mukuro dan Tsuna masih melanjutkan... "tunggu sebentar! Partynya kapan nih udah lapar tau!" ujar Gokudera pada author yang dapat dikatakan Mina. "Eh iya lupa nih, lupa gomen, gomen akan saia ulang pembacaan naskahnya," melanjutkan merapal naskah.

Mukuro dan Tsuna bergegas memakai bajunya kembali dan mencari Haru yang memergoki mereka, "Haru dimana?" tanya Tsuna pada yang lain, yang lain berpandangan "bukannya tadi mau manggil kalian berdua?" tanya Yamamoto.

"I... iya sih tapi dia tadi..." ujar Tsuna malu-malu. "Ju… Juudaime, jangan-jangan dia memergoki kalian berdua ya?" tanya Gokudera. Tsuna dengan malu-malu mengangguk, "Tidaaaaaakkkk…! Juudaime! Kumohon hentikan perbuatan kalian yang sudah keluar dari ratenya!" teriak Gokudera histeris karena berisik author bungkam dia.

"Ahahaha… lebih baik kita langsung aja mulai nih acara, soalnya tadi si pak tua bawain aku sushi bikinannya," ujar Yamamoto sambil mengeluarkan apa yang dibawanya.

"Waahh… sepertinya enak!" ujar Nana ibu Tsuna dari belakang Tsuna dan Mukuro.

"Kaasan! Tousan!" teriak Tsuna tak percaya dengan keberadaan Kaasan dan Tousannya yang ternyata sudah pulang itu.

"Ah… selamat malam oom, tante" ujar Mukuro sesopan mungkin.

"Tunggu sebentar! Hei author gembleng! Napa acaranya nggak mulai-mulai sih sia-sia dong mau bikin acara kejutan malah udah ketahuan gara-gara Juudaime nyariin cewek bodoh itu," ujar Gokudera marah-marah. "Ahahaha... saia lupa sama acaranya, yah yang penting tinggal mulai aja acaranya toh udah ketahuan" ujar sang author yang nggak lain dan bukan adalah saia (ya iyalah, siapa lagi) *ditabokkin*.

"Yak, seperti yang dikatakan sang author gembleng itu ayo kita nyanyikan lagu yang biasa dinyanyikan pas kayak gini. Atuk, uwak, igak..." ujar Gokudera member aba-aba "happy birthday to muku, happy birthday to muku… happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday to muku!" nyanyi semuanya dengan girangnya.

"Uwokehh… ayo kita bagikan hadiahnyaaa!" ujar Mina sang author. "Yaaaa" jawab semuanya serempak.

Pertama yang mengasih hadiah, Gokudera dia memberikan koleksi dynamitenya, kedua Yamamoto memberikan sekotak voucher sushi dikedainya. Ketiga Fuuta, I-pin dan Lambo yang udah berubah entah kapan mengasih seribu bangau bikinan sendiri, Lancia yang entah datang kapan memberikannya beberapa koleksi foto Tsuna. Mukuro sedikit berterima kasih dengan koleksi foto Tsuna yang dimilki Lancia.

Hibari mengasih seranting bunga sakura, Bianchi memberi sepiring sushi poisonnya. Dino memberi koleksi cambuknya. Dan akhirnya sang author dia sih udah ngasih hadiahnya tentunya tuh yang sebelum nih acara mulai bilang makasih dong pada author mukuro.

"Kufufufu… terima kasih author san" sambil tersenyum mesum biasalah senyumannya tetep mesum.

"Ahahaha… gimana hadiah yang saia kasih?" tanya sang author pada Mukuro.

"The best deh…" ujar Mukuro sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Akhirnya author dan Mukuro tertawa gaje, yaah… acaranya berjalan dengan sempurna tanpa ada halangan. Saat semua pulang, Mukuro masih duduk sambil minum cola yang disuguhkan Fuuta, duduk didekat pintu geser yang menghadap halaman belakang rumah Sawada.

Tsuna yang sudah selesai berberes mendekati Mukuro dan duduk disampingnya, "Mukuro san, tanjoubi omedetou ne" ujar Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

Mukuro yang melihat Tsuna tersenyum dengan manisnya ikutan tersenyum lalu mengelus pipinya dengan lembut, "arigato… Tsuna" Mukuro lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir menggoda milik Tsuna. Dibungkamlah bibir mungil nan eksotis milik Tsuna dengan bibir milik Mukuro.

'Hmm… kukira kali ini aku akan sendiri lagi, yah… aku berterima kasih pada Tsuna yang mengingat kapan aku lahir' batin Mukuro senang, karena lelah dengan kejadian hari ini akhirnya Mukuro jatuh terlelap disamping Tsuna.

~Fin~

Gomen… Mukuro san ini hadiah ultah dari saia walau yahh… terlalu terlambat soalnya saia nggak sempat yah pokoknya rada gaje mohon diiklaskan yah…. Ahahaha… *ditusuk pake trident*


End file.
